


Staying Together

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little focused on Zarry and Larry, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Niall and Liam has been running from people targeting people with Metagenes They found each other while trying to stay alive and they came across Harry and Zayn who were foster brother. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn has supper powers and Harry's been with them from the start. Someone attacked them and kidnapped Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Together

**Author's Note:**

> Louis can stop time  
> Niall can use anything as bullets, has good eyesight.  
> Liam can summon physic barriers  
> Zayn can disintegrate things at will.  
> Harry is Zayn's brother and Louis may be a little bit inlove.

Too late.

Too slow.

Too weak. 

Useless.

Louis had tried to get up. He tried to run and go get Harry and Zayn, but his legs are not working. He felt like there's something crushing his chest. 

Stop

One. He saw Niall unconscious on their floor. He didn't get enough distance to fire his shots and the black clad ninja wannabees. Two. He turned to see Liam fighting off three guys. Three. He tried pushing himself off the floor. Four. Harry was tugging on the cuff around Zayn's wrist. Five. He saw the black figure looming over Harry's frantic and Zayn's unconscious form. 

Go

Stop. 

One. He can't get up. Two. The black figure's closer to Harry and Zayn now. Three. He can't get up. Four. Harry freed Zayn, but the figure's much closer to them now. Five. He can't get up. 

Stop. 

One. There's a buzzing on his head, bloop flowing freely on his nose. He managed to freeze time again. Unable to do anything. Two. He crawls towards them. Three. Go.

Harry's scream was the last thing he heard before a blur of red and black burst through their window. There's a pounding on his head and a bottomless pit in his stomach when he saw an unconscious and bound Zayn alone. 

***

Zayn walked behind Liam and Niall towards Louis designated room. They were informed that he was yet to wake up. Everyone was silent, while it's something Zayn usually takes comfort of, there's something bitter about it now. 

They lost Harry. 

The one they're supposed to protect. 

He failed Harry, Harry protected him when he's the one who had the power to do so. Harry's still the one who's protecting him. 

They found a very much awake Louis screaming and being restrained by an exasperated boy clad in red and black leather. 

Louis must have frozen time again ho attacked us?because he's suddenly beside Zayn, blood tricking on his nose. Liam held his arms and Louis nodded at him, grateful that he's finally beside his family. 

"Okay. Everybody calm down. I'm Red Robin, the guy behind you is Superboy." He looked at them, weighing if they're there to fight. "We're here to help you, I'm sorry we came too late, things had been hard on us too." 

"Who were they? What do they want from us? Why did they take our friend?" Louis asked defiantly, whiping the blood on his sleeve. 

 

"That's what we're trying to figure out, they've been hunting a lot of children with metagenes, we don't know what for. You should take a seat, you may have over-exerted yourself." He said, gesturing on back to the bed. "I've been trying to keep an eye on you guys, you said you were trying to lie-low but sticking together seemed to have raised a lot of flags, and apparently the same goes for the people tracking you down." 

"Well you're not doing a very good job. They have Harry now!" His head was throbbing but Louis knows when someone is treating him condescendingly.

"Your friend, Harry? Is he a Meta." The man standing by the door asked while the four of them looked back and forth.

"Is he like you? Does he have powers?" 

Niall shook his head. "No, he's not. Why did they took him?"

"We don't really know, but we're doing our best to find him." 

"You're not really helping us at all!"

"Ohhhhh! Fiesty, want me to shut them up little red?" A man with a Red Helmet leaned on the doorway. 

"Hood, play nice." Red Robin answered, striding towards the door. 

"Red Robin's gone. How about you guys call me Kon?" Superboy smiled at them, asking them about Harry what he's like. Each of them answered, a small smile on their face and a lump on their throat. 

***

"So the three are all from the same school?" Kon gestured to Liam, Louis and Niall. He laughed, while the three of them shrugged. "Must have been a crazy school." 

"We arrived almost at the same time, and we kinda just knew that we're the same. When found Harry and Zayn a few weeks on the road." Liam explained, tugging on the the lose bandage on his arm. 

"We came from the same foster home." Zayn answered, when he noticed the unasked question. He bit his lips because it's probably the longest he's been separated from Harry ever since he discovered hi powers. 

Harry has been his anchor and they've been equally protective of each other. Finding Niall, Liam and Louis while on the run had been a blessing. It had been easier to stay alive together. 

"I'm surprised the four of you didn't even think of going to save the world." Kon glanced at Louis who's knuckles are too tight that his fist are turning white. 

"It's hard enough to live as we are, we couldn't start worrying about other people." Louis spat bitterly. "No need to judge us." 

"No one's judging you for taking care of each other." Red Robin said at the door, a small smile on his face. "We may have found where they're keeping your friend." 

"May!?"

"Where." 

"Let's go."

He smiled at them, visibly taking a deep breath before pulling off his cowl. "Red Hood managed to stumble upon their base. We can't rescue them though." 

"WHAT?"

"I'm Tim, and he's Kon. We're working with a few of our friends on this. A lot of our friends were capture too, I think they may have mistaken your Harry as a Meta. The last time we faced them, we were way over our heads. The League wanted us to stay put, but we can't just leave our friends alone, can't we?" A slight smirk on his face appeared at his last sentence.

"I know this is too much. But, are you willing to help us?" Meek and humility reflected on his eyes. 

*** 

They couldn't say no. They didn't even think of saying no. Harry was everything. They can't go on without Harry. 

Tim and Kon introduced them to Wondergirl, Bunker and Nightwing. Niall shook their hands gleefully, couldn't help smile at meeting the heroes they're facing. 

Tim briefed them on what to do, and how to stay alive. Giving them headsets in order to communicate and wishing everyone goodluck. 

***

It was a disaster. 

Everyone had a broken bone, bleeding or bruised somewhere but so far everyone was whole. Zayn managed to free everyone. His powers, proved to be very handy against cages connected to bombs. 

Louis smiled at the bruised and battered Harry, hugging him carefully and planting soft kisses on his face. 

"You guys are okay." Harry said, voice hoarse and only above whisper. "You're here!"

"We'll always come Harry. We'll always find you." Niall said, kissing his forehead. 

"We'll always protect you. Sorry we're late." Liam said. 

"Sorry for letting them take you." Zayn said, brushing the stray hairs on his forehead. 

"Shhhhh.. Zayn, you're here. You saved a lot of people. My boys, I'm so proud of you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts at Tumblr, so send me prompts [over here please](http://harlequinharry.tumblr.com/ask)! And you can even throw some at the comments below!


End file.
